Jen D. Juguetería/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Jen's speed is because of his cyborg body, he has the ability to run on all fours and fast at that. His real speed is in combat however, dodging on coming attacks and even contouring them. Much like a fox himself, he can appear in place and then in the next, if he is in his two room. He also has great agility, being able to jump and land a great distance away from an opponent. Strength He is very threatening with his strength, since he puts it into his tails as well. He uses his tails the most, being able to pick up others and throw them. Object and many other things the same, making him a very great opponent against others. Swordsmanship Skilled in the art of Sword Play, Jen however uses a 11 sword style. He has shown to be quite skillful unsheathing his blades and slicing his opponent in split-second motion. He has shown to be ambidextrous wielding his blade with left, and switching to right and back while in combat. This has been stated for the purpose to throw off his opponents as they get used to him striking with a certain hand after a while. His sword play is with an eleven style, with all nine of his tails holding swords and in both of his hands. Intelligences Jen, despite his seemingly childish attitude in combat, can restrain himself enough between lulls in order to allow himself to think about his and the opponent's actions and movements. His observant nature allows him to pick out even small details of the situation at hand, and from that information, he can effectively deduce ways in order to counter attacks and strategies against him. Kengenji Candy *'Speed candy'- allows the users speed to sky rocket, this was shown when Jumbo had ate this type. He was able to run much more faster than his enormous body could hope to do. Jumbo was able to keep up with even the fastest of his opponents, however the draw back of this candy was when it wore off, the user became slowed down. *'Strength Candy'- is a power candy, in which the user will gain an tremendous increase in strength. Shown when Witchy used this, she was able to handle Tashigi when she was fighting. Witchy was able to throw Tashigi a good distance and keep on fighting with her until she had defeat Tashigi. However the draw back to this fruit is that after it wears off, the user will become extremely tired and will end up sleeping for close to 48 hours. *'Health candy'- is not really a candy that aids one in battle, it is rather a drug helped to health the injured. But this can be used to heal ones injures in battle and then go back to fight, this seems to be the only candy that doesn't have a side affect of now. Izumo was shown to use this and his injures were healed up and he was able to keep fighting. *'Awaken candy'- is to awaken the user senses, thus increase haki as well. The user can have sense on superhuman level. However, with the sense of smell the user can smell both bad and good smells. So this seems to be one of the draw backs and the other being that the will end become partially depth, blind, mute and tasteless for a few days after using so much of the candy. *'Stamina candy'- to increase the stamina and durability of the eater, the user can be able to last much longer in the battle and lowers their chances of being struck by a blade or bullet. Adding haki to this can increase the powers ten fold with the durability. However, thier is a draw back and that is that the outside of the body will be like the rokushiki tekkai. But the immune system will go down and the user could be able to catch an aliment at a great chance than a normal person. *'Candy X'- is still an experimentally and the most powerful of the Kengji candies. This is basically all of the candies in one and is used as a last resort, what it does to the body is purely scary. As shown when monsturo used it, in his hybrid centipede form. His whole body had turned red and looked as if he was burning, his eyes went pure red and his teeth had grown longer. It seemed to be a drug that gave the user a "better form", with an increase of all of their attributes. However this is where many of the draw backs come into play, the user will become extremely weakened after using just one these pills. Then the user could only use these pill once a day is the rule, but there is so little of them its like once in a great while. Body Modifications Always loving the Kistune and he was not able to find a fruit that would do that. He had done the next best thing, he had come into contact with Dr.Nanbu and made him into a Kistune like cyborg. So now Jen has a robotic heart that can increase his heart rate and decrease it whenever he sees fit. All nine of his tails are moveable and can even hold blades and pick up heavy objects. However his most amazing thing is that Jen has the ability to fire a sickly yellow colored ray from the tip of his tongue and his finger tips. With modifications he has greater strength, speed and many other attributes. Devil Fruit The 'Sasa Sasa no Mi '(笹舟笹舟) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to create a spherical space or "toy room", in this room the user has the ability to bring children's games, toys and many other related items to life and control them. Sasa comes from the word Sasabune, meaning "Toy Room". It was in the hands of an extremely old world noble, but had passed away before he could at it. The it was passed down to his grandson, finding no fun in it. The grandson through it into the garbage and it was found in the garbage by Jen D. Juguetería. Strengths The fruit does share some of the same properties of the Ope Ope no Mi. But it is different, for this fruit allows the user to create a room much like what Law does. However, this room is in pitch darkness and it will cover a wider area. In this room which Jen calls the Toy room, he is able to bring child's toys such as dolls and stuff animals to life. But making them look like what the user thinks to be cute, which is basic a disturbing sight for then normal man. So in the this room the user has the ability to have the toys attack others, also they can change the structure of the room. As shown from when Jen turned it from a toyroom to as if they where in a doll house. So this fruit is extremely powerful even though it bring toys and games to life. It is still dangerous, for those trapped in the toyroom they are just pawns in Jen's games. He has shown to summon giant version of board games and other things, which is very useful. Weakness The user doesn't seem to have a weakness only that the room they room does have height and width a limit, other than that the user suffers the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Jen's senses are that of a fox as he claims, his hearing skyrocketed after his modifications done by Dr. Nanbu. He is able to hear up from close to 2 miles away from, this is how he was able to know whatever thing is going on in his toy room at all times. He could even go so far and map out the whole area in his head, but using some kind of sonic-wave system. Busoshoku Haki Jen is able to increase his durability with Bushoku haki, he does this in his tails the most. Making them as if they are steel, being able to even hit an opponent with them and not leaving a mark on his tails. He even extends this for his toys, since most people hate them and just cut them, he uses haki to protect them from harm. Haoshoku Haki Jen seems to use this haki as a last resort since, he enjoys playing games and isn't really serious. He will knock out opponents with Haoshoku haki if he feels them to be a real thread mostly, but since he puts this fear behind a child and cheerful face many couldn't tell. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages